The present invention relates to feeders for animals and, more particularly, to feeders for hummingbirds. Hummingbird feeders are a source of enjoyment for bird and nature enthusiasts. A hummingbird feeder is typically a reservoir that dispenses or makes available a food source to a hummingbird, namely nectar. Nectar typically comprises a sugar and water solution.
It is generally known that hummingbirds like fresh nectar. Generally, hummingbirds are creatures of habit, returning to a feeder that previously had a fresh nectar supply. Thus, there is an interest among hummingbird feeder users to maintain a constant fresh supply of nectar.
Problems with the hummingbird feeders arise when the nectar is not fresh. Stale nectar deters hummingbirds from returning to the same location. Stale nectar may make a hummingbird sick. Insects may be attracted to fresh or spoiling nectar, which may exacerbate or accelerate spoilage and bring further risks to the health of hummingbirds.
These problems have been addressed in different manners. Sterilization of the water, by pre-boiling or other sterilization methods, is one way to ensure that the nectar stays fresh longer. Also, periodic replacement of the nectar in the feeder, such as once a week in cooler climates, also helps to maintain a fresh supply of nectar.
Preservatives that deter microbial or bacterial growth within the nectar have also been utilized. Preservatives have the advantage of extending shelf life of nectar sold in containers. Some types of preservatives include citric acid, sodium citrate, citrate, sodium benzoate, sorbic acid, tartaric acid, potassium sorbate, and bezoic acid.
But preservatives may also deter hummingbirds from feeding from nectar in a feeder, because the preservative may change the flavor and/or consistency of the nectar from that expected from a sugar-water solution. Also, preservatives may affect the digestive system in a particular hummingbird, further deterring that hummingbird from returning to feed from the feeder.
In addition, periodic replacement of the nectar in the hummingbird feeder is typically cumbersome and time-consuming for the user, often requiring additional cleaning of the hummingbird feeder before reintroducing a clean hummingbird feeder with fresh nectar to the hummingbirds.
Therefore, a need exists for an invention that can maintain the sterility of a nectar solution in a ready to use configuration, which requires little or no cleaning to keep the nectar fresher for longer periods of time than conventional packaging. Further, a need exists for a system for delivering nectar to the consumer in a substantially sterile or preservative-free state that exceeds that found in conventional packaging for hummingbird nectar solution.